


A Day In The Life…

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Character(s), Character Study, Chores, Community: fan_flashworks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, The Hub (Torchwood), Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Like every other member of the Torchwood Team, Nosy is never off duty.





	A Day In The Life…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 204: 24 Hours at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Nosy-Verse fic.
> 
> It has been decided (by yours truly and FranArian) that henceforth, August 30th shall be Fluff Appreciation Day. So break out the coffee and the coffee cake and raise a toast to Nosy and its kin.

Being the Torchwood Fluff was no simple task. Nosy was on duty twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year, taking care of its friends, and it took its responsibilities very seriously indeed.

Every morning it would get out of bed and before it even had its coffee, it would make a circuit of the Hub to check that everything was as it should be, taking note of anywhere that needed cleaning before joining Jack, Ianto, and whoever had been on night shift for breakfast and coffee.

After eating, it would accompany Ianto down to the cells to tend to the residents. Being empathic meant that Nosy was able to tell how each of them was feeling, and it would alert Ianto if there was a problem with any of them, so that Owen could check them out when he arrived.

Once the feeding and cleaning was completed, Nosy would return to the main Hub to await the arrival of the rest of the team, greeting each one individually and making sure they were not only healthy but also happy. Nosy had appointed itself morale officer, so if it found anyone was unhappy in any way, it would immediately set to work cheering them up, allowing itself to be petted and groomed, which its friends seemed to find as soothing and relaxing as Nosy did. It was also particularly good at giving hugs, and that ability seldom failed to lift its friends’ spirits, no matter how gloomy they were feeling.

When the workday was properly underway, and all members of the team were in the best possible mood, then Nosy would take care of any cleaning jobs it could manage by itself, which mostly meant dusting. If there were repairs needing to be done, it would alert Ianto or Mickey, and then assist by handing them tools or fetching whatever they needed.

Depending on how busy it had been, mid-morning was either naptime or playtime. Sometimes, if they weren’t too busy, one or more of the team would join it for a game, but if everyone was otherwise occupied, Nosy didn’t mind playing by itself; there were plenty of things it could do to entertain itself, although some games worked better with at least two players. 

Each time there was a Rift alert, Nosy would once again be there to greet the returning team members, just to make sure they hadn’t come to any harm. It would also check out what they brought back with them, since in was remarkably good at being able to tell whether or not something was dangerous. It sometimes wondered why humans couldn’t tell such things without the help of their scanners. Indeed, even Tosh’s most sensitive scanners didn’t always pick up as much as Nosy’s senses could. It had warned the team of possible danger quite a few times, and they were always very grateful.

Whenever possible, the whole team would have lunch together, Nosy included. It gave everyone a chance to discuss the events of the morning in an informal setting; what objects or aliens had been found, and what had been learned about them, what progress had been made on special projects, and what still needed to be done before the end of the day.

In the afternoon, Nosy might accompany Ianto down to the archives and help out there, or join Owen in the hothouse, tending to the plants. Other times, it might settle in Jack’s office, ensuring the Captain got on with his paperwork. It was usually with Jack any time he had to take a phone call from somebody he didn’t like, most often the Prime Minister or one of the UNIT bigwigs who annoyed him so much. He was far less likely to lose his temper with them when he had Nosy to pet.

Torchwood’s workdays varied in length, depending on how active the Rift was, and what other things might be happening. Sometimes the whole team got to go home at a decent time, while other days they all had to work late, or even into the early hours. Occasionally, nobody got to go home at all. Nosy always remained on duty until everyone else left for the night, or bedded down in the Hub. It slept when its friends slept, because like every other member of Torchwood, it had to be available whenever it was needed, to offer assistance, support, or comfort.

Even the longest days came to an end eventually though, even if some days wound up lasting a lot longer than the regulation twenty-four hours. Gradually everything would wind down, people would say goodnight before heading home, and Nosy would join Jack and Ianto for a late night snack, and maybe a nightcap, before going to bed. If Nosy was lucky, whoever was on night duty might tuck it in and read it a bedtime story. Those were the best kinds of nights, when its friends were relaxed, happy, and not so tired that they simply crawled into the bottom bunk and fell asleep.

Story read and goodnights said, Nosy would snuggle under its blanket and close its eyes, hoping for a peaceful night, undisturbed by Rift alerts. Sometimes, it got one, and other times it was woken several times by the alarms, but that was life with Torchwood, and Nosy accepted it without complaint. The important thing was to sleep whenever you could, because all too soon it would be the start of a new day, and although no one could say for sure exactly what it would bring, one thing they could count on was that it would almost certainly be busy.

The End


End file.
